Laura De Mille (New Earth)
| Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 134 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Actress, Teacher | PlaceOfBirth = France | Creators = Arnold Drake; Bruno Premiani | First = Doom Patrol #86 | Death = New Teen Titans #15 | Quotation = I am my own master now! I weel gather my own forces! Zen our march begins! And ze first target is -- you, cheri! I weel not rest until you are -- dead! Sweet dreams, my "love!" | Speaker = Madame Rouge | QuoteSource = Doom Patrol Vol 1 119 | HistoryText = Laura De Mille was originally a French stage actress. After an automobile accident, she developed a dual good/evil split personality. At this point, she attracted the notice of The Brain and his associate, Monsieur Mallah. With Mallah's help, the Brain performed surgery on De Mille that was, from his perspective, successful, sublimating her good personality and allowing her evil personality to remain dominant. As Madame Rouge, De Mille became the only female member of the Brotherhood of Evil, and assisted the Brotherhood in its continuing conflicts against the Doom Patrol. At first, Madame Rouge was simply a master of disguise; subsequent surgery by the Brain eventually gave her the ability to alter her appearance and stretch her limbs. Later, Rouge's split personality manifested again, with her good personality occasionally appearing. Rouge was romantically linked to the Doom Patrol's leader, Niles Caulder ("The Chief"), who was able to help Rouge overcome her evil side and ally with the Doom Patrol. Ultimately, Rouge's mind reverted to its evil state, causing her to seek vengeance against both the Brotherhood of Evil and the Doom Patrol for their previous interference. She was apparently successful in murdering both groups. Years later, Robotman and the Teen Titans tracked down Rouge and her ally, General Zahl. Beast Boy (then Changeling) killed Rouge, although at the moment of her death, her good side apparently manifested, she forgave Changeling and called to Niles, her apparent true love. Madame Rouge's daughter, Gemini, also a shapeshifter, appeared years later to seek revenge against Beast Boy. | Powers = * : The Brain developed a ray that changed Madame Rouge's molecular structure, allowing her body to stretch and shape with ease. ** / : She could also manipulate her facial features, enhancing her ability to function covertly. ** : As well as looking like anyone she chose, she could presumably also replicate their voices. She managed to convince all of the Doom Patrol members that she was Rita, Larry, and even Cliff. | Abilities = * : Before turning towards a life of crime, Laura De Mille was a successful stage actress. ** : Even before gaining her powers, Madame Rouge was capable of playing a part, such as Gabrielle Soullet who toyed with Larry's emotions. * : Madame Rouge taught at the exclusive Parisian school, L'école des Filles. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Madame Rouge suffered brain damage from a car accident, resulting in extreme mood swings diagnosed as schizophrenia. She was deceived by Mallah who claimed to operate in order to subdue her malicious persona, instead amplifying it and inducting her into the Brotherhood. Both The Brain and The Chief simultaneously used subliminal messages to make her good and evil personas dominant, eventually causing Madame Rouge to literally split in two. Her dual personalities fought to kill one another until the evil side fell on her own blade and melted away. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Madame Rouge | Links = * Madame Rouge at Titans Tower * Madame Rouge at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Brotherhood of Evil members Category:Black Lantern Corps members